


Something Sweet

by SparklePuppy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: He smiled remembering their impromptu first date a year before.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangitpeeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangitpeeta/gifts).



> I finally finished organizing my AO3 folder. Spread through various stages of plotting or writing, I have 130 chapters of 16 chaptered stories, 96 stories that are part of serials in various stages, and 34 short individual stories. So I have plenty of material to work on. :)

Spencer leaned back in his chair and glanced up at his boyfriend’s office. He ignored the snickers from Morgan and Prentiss. The pair had been teasing him all morning whenever he glanced up to Aaron's office. He knew they didn't mean it maliciously. The team had been surprised when the two men had taken vacation time in order to take an extended weekend for their one year anniversary. It was the first time that they had taken time off together beyond regular days off or the mandated annual leave a few months before. But they wanted their anniversary to be special. Spencer had a ring box tucked in the bottom of his messenger bag, and he was fully aware that Aaron had a box hidden in his own suitcase. Somehow they had silently entered a race to see who would propose first.

 

Now the only thing between them and their weekend was Hotch's meeting with Strauss and AD Evans. Spencer sighed and rolled his neck. He had already completed all of his own paperwork and several pieces of Morgan's and Emily's and was utterly bored. Instead of watching the clock and Aaron's office, he went to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. He smiled remembering their impromptu first date a year before. 

 

**~*~**

 

Hotch hesitated on the stairs leading away from his office. He was surprised to see Reid there so late in the evening when he had heard the doctor and Garcia discussing their current love interests and plans for dates that evening. He crossed the quiet bullpen to the circle of light cast by Reid’s desk lamp. “Reid? It’s rather late. Shouldn’t you head home?” 

 

The genius blinked at him and brought his fists up to rub at his eyes. “Ah, yeah, probably. Shouldn’t you be home also?”

 

“I’m heading there now,” Hotch raised his hands to show his trench coat in one and briefcase in the other. “I stayed late to revise the budget. What’s your excuse? I thought I heard you tell Garcia that you had a date this evening.”

 

Reid shrugged a shoulder and started shuffling folders into his bag to take home for the weekend. “I did have one. Until Richard decided that he would rather spend his Friday evening with a drag queen named Sasha.”

 

Hotch opened his mouth to respond before shutting it quickly with a frown. “I’m sorry? Had you been dating long?”

 

“Three dates. Four if you count meeting for coffee. Not enough for me to really be hurt by his decision. We hadn’t made any allusions to it being exclusive. Or serious. I’m just not looking forward to telling Garcia that my date got canceled.” The young man grimaced and stood up. He flicked off his lamp leaving the pair in half darkness.

 

“Ah, yes. Well, you could always use my method. Avoid her at all costs and when she does corner you shrug it off. You could even lie about the reason for the cancellation if you felt it necessary.” Hotch turned towards the exit doors of the BAU.

 

Reid responded with a snort. “Right. Like that will keep her off my back. I’ll just confess and suffer through the petting and the hugs and the sympathetic expressions. I might get cookies out of it.”

 

“That’s a bright side to the whole situation,” Hotch laughed and jabbed the elevator button. “Did you drive in?”

 

“No, I’ll call for a cab.” The younger man shook his head.

 

“I'll give you a ride. Come on.” The older man gestured towards his SUV. They fell into a companionable silence while they arranged themselves in the vehicle.

 

Reid gave a soft cough. “There's a new coffee stand a couple blocks from my place. They're really good. I'll buy if you're willing to stop. If you don't have to rush home to Jack.”

 

“Jack’s spending the night at a friend's for a birthday party. I'm heading home to an empty house and take out.” Aaron glanced in his mirror before merging onto the highway that would take him to Reid's place.

 

“Um, how about coffee, take out, and company at my place?” The younger man watched him apprehensively. 

 

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but why the nerves?”

 

Reid looked out the window. “Because maybe if we make this kind of date-like Garcia won’t have to know that I got bailed on.”

 

A chuckle escaped from the older man. “We could make this a date. If you're interested. Then you could tell Garcia that Richard canceled but you went out with someone else.”

 

Spencer cocked his head to the side in consideration. “A date?”

 

“If you're interested.” Hotch nodded but kept his gaze on the road in front of them. 

 

“I am,” Spencer drew the words out. “But I'm trying to figure out how we missed that you're bisexual.”

 

Aaron shrugged a shoulder. “It's been years, since college actually, since I've acted on any attraction to a man. I'm generally attracted to women, though, so there's only been a handful of men that I've found attractive over the years.”

 

“But I'm one of them.”

 

“You're one of them.” Hotch nodded and the pair fell silent. “Dave knows. Not about my attraction to you, although I do think he suspects something, but he does know that I'm bisexual.”

 

Spencer nodded. “I'm game to call this a date and see what happens. Take this exit. There's a Chinese place across from the coffee stand. They're pretty good.”

 

“Okay. I'll grab the Chinese while you get the coffee.” Hotch swung the vehicle onto the off-ramp. 

 

“You're driving and the coffee stand is drive-up only after 9,” Spencer stated.

 

“So you can take the car while I'm in getting the food. Unlike Morgan, I do know how to let other people drive on occasion. Aaron smiled.

 

“Alright.” Spencer grinned. He gave the other man directions to the restaurant, slipping from the vehicle to jog around and take the driver's seat from Aaron when they arrived. He smiled as Hotch held open the car door for him. “I'll be back in a few minutes.”

 

“No rush.” Aaron's dimples appeared before the man turned away to go inside the Chinese restaurant. 

 

30 minutes later the pair were settled at Spencer's small kitchen table with their coffees and several containers of food. “So tell me what you're reading lately. For fun.” Aaron prompted between bites. 

 

Spencer swallowed before answering. “Oh, uh, I actually have been reading some mysteries. The Hamish Macbeth series by M.C. Beaton. The owner of a used bookstore I frequent suggested them. They're very light reading for me but fun whodunnits anyways.

 

“I've heard of those but never read them. There was also a tv series based on the books. We’ll have to see if we can get it to watch sometime.” The older man suggested.

 

“I'd like that.” Spencer nodded relaxing into the conversation.

 

**~*~**

 

“There you are. Ready to go?” Hotch's voice broke into Spencer’s thoughts. 

 

The younger man nodded turning towards his lover. He gave a smile and small wave to AD Evans standing with Hotch.  “Hello, sir. How are you?” He asked.

 

“I'm well.  Thank you. Congratulations on your anniversary. Hotch said you have special plans for this weekend?” John asked. 

 

Spencer nodded and allowed himself to slip into the casual conversation with the man who was also his NA sponsor.  “We've rented a cabin for the weekend. We're going alone for the first two nights them Jessica will bring Jack on Saturday morning to finish the weekend.” 

 

“Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.  Have a good weekend, gentlemen.” John offered his hand to Aaron before leaving them alone. 

 

“I just have to grab my bag from my desk.” Spencer bounced on the balls of his feet. 

 

Aaron nodded. “Lead the way, Babe.”

  
  



End file.
